Existing patch and splice cassette modules are not space-efficient. Most offerings on the market do not conform to the standard LGX118 footprint. The most popular offerings utilize multi-component assemblies which can be cumbersome from a fiber management standpoint. Existing technology uses moving parts which can place the fiber at risk for damage. Current offerings require tie-wraps to secure incoming cable. This approach is very time consuming and requires multiple consumable items.
Current patch and splice modules offer one of two options, either a stationary splice sleeve holder that cannot be removed from the module or an open splice sleeve holder that can be removed from the module. The former option makes installation very difficult because it is much easier to mount the splices into the splice sleeve holder when it is not inside of the module because there is not much hand room inside the module. The latter option can pose problems because splice sleeves can easily fall out of conventional splice sleeve holders. This is because such splice sleeve holders are made out of flimsy rubber that bends when being mounted into or removed from the patch and splice module. When this rubber bends the splice sleeves can easily pop out, which increases the time of installation and even can lead to fiber damage.
Other limitations of existing patch and splice cassette modules include limited cable entry/access, cables coming into the module can only enter in through certain directions/angles/entry ports, traditional patch and splice modules do not do a good job of managing ribbon fiber, and existing cassette modules only accept proprietary or custom sized adapter plates.
Accordingly, an improved cable adapter module is desirable. For example, a cable adapter module including one or more features to allow easy and efficient installation of cables into the module would be useful. As another example, a cable adapter module which is universal, e.g., can accept any standard adapter plate, would be useful.